All Out Assault 2
by Hunterzilla
Summary: It's the battle of the video game icons. Sonic, Mario, Mega Man, Donkey Kong, Master Chief, Kratos, Scorpion, Ryu, Solid Snake, Ghost, Minecraft Guy, Angry Bird, John Marston, Connor Kenway, Nathan Drake, Lara Croft, Pac-Man, Max Payne, Sam Fisher, General Shepherd, and Marcus Fenix, Prophet, Banjo and Kazooie, and Bomberman. Who will win, who will die?
1. The Fight Begins!

In the Game Zone, which is in between all the video game worlds with portals to all of those worlds, the mother of all battles was about to happen. Popular video game characters had come together to decide who will reign supreme.

Sonic, Mario, Mega Man, Donkey Kong, Master Chief, Kratos, Scorpion, Ryu, Solid Snake, Ghost, Minecraft Guy, Angry Bird, John Marston, Connor Kenway, Nathan Drake, Lara Croft, Pac-Man, Max Payne, Sam Fisher, General Shepherd, and Marcus Fenix, Prophet, Banjo and Kazooie, and Bomberman, all met at the same time, in the same place.

They all stared at one another, waiting for one of them to make a move. This had never happened before. They had all been in dire situations, but none like this. Bomberman decided to be the one to break the ice.

He took out a bomb and charged it. He then threw it into the center of the circle. That was when all hell broke loose.

Everyone jumped into a portal. Minecraft Guy jumped in, with John Marston following right behind him. Meanwhile Lara and Nathan dived into another portal. The same thing happened to everyone else. The bomb exploded, scattering everyone.

John Marston looked around him with wonder in his eyes. The world he was in was a strange one. Everything was blocks. Well almost everything. There was this huge house, more like a mansion. He walked into it, and closed the door behind him. Suddenly, an arrow flew right by his face. He looked up to see Minecraft Guy looking down at him from one of the balconies. He then shot another arrow, and John Marston took cover behind a sofa. He took out his Winchester, and opened fire, shooting from behind the sofa.

At this time, Mario appeared in a very unfamiliar spot. He was at Green Hill Zone. From behind Sonic came dashing, hoping to get Mario by surprise. Mario jumped up however, causing Sonic to miss his target. What he did hit however, was an energy beam, created by Mega Man.

On an apocalyptic Earth, Marcus hit Shepherd with the butt of his gun. He then brought the gun up to shoot Shepherd, but Shepherd used his foot to knock the gun sideways. However Marcus tackled him and had him pinned to the ground. He then punched him in the face again and again. Shepherd head butted him, knocking him off. They then both got to their guns and opened fire. Suddenly, they heard a weird noise, and saw a yellow shape coming at them.

Sam Fisher looked around, unsure of where his opponent was. He was in a warehouse, with only a cardboard box. Snake looked from inside the cardboard box, slowly walked towards Sam. Unfortunately for him, Sam heard and whipped around. He took out his pistol and began shooting.

Ryu shorukened Scorpion, knocking him back. Ryu then jumped up and did a Tatsumaki, knocking Scorpion around. As soon as Scorpion hit the ground he teleported and punched Ryu in the face twice. He then uppercut Ryu, jumped up, kicked Ryu, then did a series of combos. Before Ryu could hit the ground Scorpion threw a chain at him. Ryu however dodged it and shot a hadoken. It hit Scorpion sending him flying through the temple wall.

In the jungle, Donkey Kong was firing away firing away with his coconut gun, trying to shoot down Banjo and Kazooie. But they kept out maneuvering each shot, and swiped down to attack him. Donkey Kong rolled out of the way got up and shot again, this time hitting Banjo dead on. It knocked him out of the air, bringing Kazooie with him.

Angry Bird turned into yellow bird and shot forward, then used his boost to try to take off Max Payne's head. He was able to duck just in time and began to shoot with his pistols. Bomberman threw bombs at Max, and Angry Bird turned into a black bird, and blew up on impact on the wall where Bomberman was standing.

Ghost and Master Chief were shooting at one another in an abandoned building, neither getting the advantage. Ghost turned ready to open fire, but Master Chief wasn't there. He then heard something from behind. He spun around and let the bullets fly. Master Chief reappeared, in armor lock, holding off the bullets.

Meanwhile, Prophet was dueling Kratos is a locked battle. Prophet used his strength mode to increase his strength. With this, he punched Kratos, sending him flying back. Kratos got back up and used his nemean cestus gauntlets and launched his fist at Prophet, sending him back as well. Then Prophet took out his bow and shot, only for Kratos to block it with his fleece.

Lara Croft looked around, searching for Nathan in the abandoned desert. Nathan Drake showed up right behind her. He wrapped his arms around her neck, trying to choke her. Unfortunately, she flipped him over her shoulder. She tried to land a few blows, but he blocked each one. He smashed his foot into her chest, sending her back. He then got up and grabbed his AK-47, but she was prepared and had dual pistols. They stared each other down, waiting for one of them to make a move.


	2. John Marston vs Minecraft Guy

Minecraft Guy dove, dodging the fire from John Marston. He got up and shot some more arrows. John got down again, avoiding the arrows.

"This fight is going nowhere!" yelled John. He then took out his high powered pistol and began unloading it on Minecraft Guy.

Minecraft Guy ducked down, dodging the rain of bullets. He then prepared to take out more arrows, but found he was out of them.

He looked into his inventory and found some TNT. He grabbed it, and then timing carefully, threw it down at John.

John saw the TNT being thrown at him.

"Shit!" he said

He ran off, heading into another room. The TNT exploded, sending him flying back.

After rolling into the next room, John stood up and looked at his surroundings. He then walked hesitantly into the first room. He looked up at the balcony, but Minecraft Guy wasn't there.

Minecraft Guy was building up an arsenal, waiting for John to come up. He had created more ammunition, and had lots of it in his inventory.

He was getting prepared for the battle, building more and more. However, John Marston was not a patient man.

"C'mon out, or I'm going to raze hell down on this house," cried out John. He was met with no response. "Fine then, have it your way." He took out a Molotov, lit it up, and then threw it up to the balcony.

Minecraft Guy looked around the corner just in time to watch out. Fire erupted, engulfing everything around in flames. Minecraft Guy quickly thought his way out. He grabbed his pick axe, and began to dig down.

Meanwhile, John threw another Molotov, setting the rest of the place in flames.

That's when the ground beneath crumbled, and he fell down into the basement.

As soon as he hit the ground, he took out his Pump Action Shotgun.

He turned around and saw Minecraft guy. He shot, wounding him. Minecraft guy retaliated by taking out his bow and arrow and shooting John right in the arm.

John ripped out the arrow, and raise up his gun, only to see that Minecraft Guy was not there. In his place was a hole in the ground.

"Coward," said John

John climbed back upstairs. He then walked out of the building, feeling successful. That was until a few seconds later. The ground beneath him gave way, and he found himself falling down a large flight of stairs.

After a while, he was able to gain some grounding, and got himself up. He looked around. He was in an underground cave. Leading back up to the surface was a long flight of stairs. There were torches everywhere, lighting up the passages and rooms.

"Well I'll be damned, this guy's been busy," stated John.

John then moved onward, looking around at all the crates and torchers that had been placed down there. That's when Minecraft Guy came from around a corner. He took out his spear, and threw it at John.

John ducked but still got a cut in the shoulder.

"Damn it," cursed John. He took out his Bolt Action Rifle and took aim at Minecraft Guy and fired. The bullet grazed Minecraft Guy's leg, causing him to limp away. John followed him, only to come across a massive cave.

"This is insane," said John.

He looked around wondering where Minecraft Guy could possibly have gone. He walked forward, arming some TNT while walking.

He then came across a bunker of some sort. He then concluded that this is where Minecraft Guy had gone. He walked forward into the bunker.

It was a massive bunker, about the size of the mansion.

"This guy definitely has been working a lot."

Minecraft Guy came around the corner; shooting arrows he had just built. John took cover behind a stone column.

John took out his Henry Repeater, and started shooting back. Both fired back and forth, neither getting any advantage.

John then chucked some TNT at Minecraft Guy, who took some cover in another room. When the TNT detonated, it blew a chunk of stone out of the ground and surrounding area.

John then ran forward, not wanting to delay this fight any longer.

As soon as he entered the next room, Minecraft Guy came out with his diamond sword. He slashed it, scraping John in the shoulder.

"Damn!" cried out John. He took out his knife and rammed it into Minecraft Guy's leg. He stumbled back from the blow, and swung his sword again, hitting John's knife out of his hand. John however took out his tomahawk, and threw it at him.

Minecraft Guy swung the sword again, blocking the swing. He then swung the blade at John, but John had taken out another tomahawk, and parried the strike.

John and Minecraft Guy then trade blows with one another, each striking at the other, but then the other blocking it.

John then got knocked back by Minecraft Guy, who the charged, preparing to land the final blow. John quickly rolled aside, dodging Minecraft Guy's strike. As he got up he took out his tomahawk again. At the same time Minecraft Guy ran off into the next room, avoiding John's tomahawk.

"That's it this is the end of the line," yelled out John as the opened the door into the next room. That's when he found out the room was unlit.

He took out his own torch and lit it. He looked around, only to see dozens of sticks of TNT lit and about to blow. He then then looked down, and saw another hole in the ground. He looked around, and then jumped into the hole.

As he fell, he heard the massive explosion of all the TNT that had been up in the room above him. He then looked down and realized that the bottom was close.

When he landed, he rolled, trying to keep himself from getting too injured. He then looked forward and saw that Minecraft Guy had been waiting.

John reached and found one more tomahawk. He threw it forward at the same time that Minecraft Guy shot an arrow. The tomahawk hit Minecraft Guy knocking him down, where he lay. John was shot by the arrow right in the heart. He fell down. He then quickly passed away.

After a while, Minecraft Guy slowly got back up. He looked at his health, and it was low. However, he soon took care of it. He then began the long journey back to the surface.

As soon as he got to the top, he went back to the portal that had brought him here. He then walked into it, waiting whatever was on the other side.


	3. Mario vs Sonic vs Mega Man

Meanwhile Mario, Sonic, and Mega Man were battling.

Mario jumped up; upper cutting Mega Man and sending him flying back. Sonic crashed into Mario with his spin attack, sending him back. Mario then jumped right back up, determined to finish this fight.

"Let's a go," he said. He ate a fire flower, and immediately began shooting fireballs, each of which Sonic was able to dodge. Sonic then began to speed up again, preparing to tackle Mario. Mario however had seen this attack before, and was able to dodge it.

Sonic stopped and turned around after having missed his mark, only to be punched right in the face by Mario. Mario did not let up, and spun around, sucking Sonic into the tornado spin. When he stopped spinning, Sonic was shot into the air.

Mario then once again jumped up, only to be smashed back down by Sonic's foot. Mega Man meanwhile had changed into his Metal Blade form.

He turned to Mario and shot forward several blades. Mario being the athletic person he is was able to dodge them. Mega Man then shot forward several more, and this time Mario got hit by one, sending him back.

Mario however got right back up and ate an ice flower. With this, he shot forward an ice ball, freezing Mega Man's next wave of blades. Mega Man went to normal form then, and shot forward beams of energy, which Mario also froze with his ice power.

Mario then jumped up and landed right in front of Mega Man. Before Mega Man could do anything, Mario shot at him, freezing him in place.

Mario was about to pick up Mega Man and finish him off by throwing him into the ground, but that is when Sonic landed.

Sonic charged at Mario, hoping to crush him under his spin attack. However, that was when a portal opened up behind Mario. Mario once again jumped dodging the spin attack. Sonic then went through the portal, ending up somewhere else.

Meanwhile, Mega Man had broken out of the ice, and began to charge Mario.

Mega Man tackled Mario, sending both down a hole in the ground. When they landed, they both got up, ready to go. Mario reached into his deep pockets and used his cape feather. He then looked back at Mega Man, who charged up his blaster and fired.

Mario jumped up and flew out of the way. He ground pounded, landing on top of Mega Man, squishing him. Mario then picked him up and began to spin.

When he let go of Mega Man, he was sent flying through a wall. Mega Man got up, only to see Mario about to land on him.

Mega Man quickly used his time stop mode, freezing Mario. Mega Man then walked out of the way, and let time continue. Mario landed, but hit nothing. He was then hit from behind by Mega Man's blaster.

Mario noticed that he was at a disadvantage, and realized he had to do something quick. Mega Man charged preparing for the final blow. Mario waited for just the right moment.

He quickly ate a star and ran right through Mega Man, quickly killing him. Mega Man was down and dead. Mario then walked on to the next portal, awaiting his next battle.


	4. Sonic vs Pac-Man

Meanwhile, Pac-Man had devoured General Shepherd and Marcus. Marcus had killed General Shepherd using his chainsaw attachment. However, Pac-Man had overpowered him. The fight was over before it started.

After Pac-Man was done, he looked over at the portal. He then ran through.

Meanwhile Sam Fisher and Solid Snake were fighting. Sam side kicked Snake, but he grabbed his leg and flipped him over. Sam rolled out of the way as Snake stomped his foot where Sam had been.

Sam then kicked Snake's legs from under him, causing him to fall over. But before Sam could run and grab his pistol, Snake placed a sticky bomb on him. When Sam was far away enough, Snake detonated the bomb, killing Sam.

Snake got up and looked around, wondering where the portal was. Suddenly, another portal appeared, and Sonic ran from it. Snake quickly hid in his box, hiding from the blue hedgehog. Sonic looked around, wondering where he was.

That's when another portal opened, and Minecraft Guy appeared. Then another portal opened and Pac-Man appeared.

Snake sat inside his box, wondering what would happen.

Minecraft Guy made the first move, shooting Sonic with an arrow. Sonic however easily dodged the blow.

Sonic then spin dashed Minecraft Guy, knocking him back into the wall. Sonic did no let up and jumped on to Minecraft Guy. He then went into spinning, sawing through Minecraft Guy. In the end Minecraft Guy was nothing but blocks of meat, which Pac-Man quickly ate. Sonic looked at Pac-Man, who immediately began chasing him.

No matter where Sonic ran, Pac-Man was not far behind. He ate stone and rubble. Sonic then went into spin dash, aiming at Pac-Man. Pac-Man continued to charge as well. Sonic and Pac-Man clashed, with Sonic blasting right through Pac-Man.

Pac-Man fell into two halves. Sonic then ran through another portal, with Snake following closely behind.


	5. Ryu vs Scorpion

Ryu and Scorpion were in the middle of an epic battle. Scorpion did an uppercut, sending Ryu into the air.

Toasty!

Scorpion then jumped up and did a combo, sending Ryu back down to the ground. Ryu quickly got up and jumped back, avoiding a kick from Scorpion. Ryu sent a hadoken at Scorpion, but he teleported out of the way.

Scorpion appeared from behind Ryu and grabbed him. He then went running, crashing through several buildings. When it was over Ryu jumped off, trying to gain some footing. Ryu punched at Scorpion, but he blocked it.

The two went back and forth, punching, kicking, shooting, blocking, with no end in sight. Then Ryu was able to land a punch, sending Scorpion flying through a wall. Ryu then jumped right in front of Scorpion and did a shoruken, sending him all the way up to the roof of the temple. Once there, Ryu and Scorpion continued fighting.

That's when Scorpion found an opening, and shot forth a chain, which stuck into Ryu's shoulder.

Get over here!

Ryu was dragged over to Scorpion, who then punched him with a flaming fist. Ryu was sent flying, but before he hit the ground, Scorpion teleported and punched him sending him flying again. Scorpion did this three more times until Ryu was able to counter with a hadoken.

Ryu then charged hoping to finish the fight. But before he reached him, Scorpion took out his blade and impaled Ryu. Ryu fell to the ground, kneeling. Scorpion then took off his mask, and blew fire onto Ryu, burning him to ashes. Scorpion then ran through a portal, getting out, finding his next opponent.

Meanwhile, Banjo held his fallen friend Kazooie. Donkey Kong had thrown an orange grenade at Kazooie, and it had blown him up. Banjo looked up and saw Donkey Kong's Coconut barrel aimed right at him at point blank.

Donkey Kong fired, killing Banjo. He then walked through the portal that brought him here.

Bomberman looked around the battlefield, looking at all the massive craters he had created. Max had gone down first, then Angry Birds. It had been a very easy battle.

He then looked at the portal and prepared to go through it. That's when Sonic appeared in his spinning ball form. He zoomed right into Bomberman, cutting him right in half like he had done to Pac-Man. He then zoomed out through another portal, with a cardboard box following him closely from behind.

Master Chief went into the portal, having killed Ghost. He awaited his next opponent.

Kratos walked through the portal. Prophet was on the ground, dead. The fight wasn't over, and he knew it. He wondered what was on the other side.


	6. Kratos vs Master Chief vs Mario

Master Chief and Kratos arrived at the same place, a spaceship. The two stared at one another, each taking out their weapons. That's when Mario also appeared in his fire form.

Kratos lashed out at Master Chief, throwing his swords at him.

Master Chief rolled aside, and started shooting back. Kratos however, used his Golden Fleece to block the bullets. Mario then came in and threw a fire ball at Kratos, knocking him back.

Mario then ate a cape feather, and flew at Master Chief.

Master Chief was knocked down by the force of the blow.

Kratos meanwhile had gotten back up. He took out his Blade of Olympus, and slashed at Mario. Mario dodged and jumped back.

That's when Master Chief came back, this time with his energy sword.

He attacked Kratos, who blocked the blow with his own blade. Master Chief then took out his pistol and shot Kratos in the shoulder.

Kratos then punched Master Chief, sending him back. He then jumped into the air and stabbed downward at Master Chief, but he rolled out of the way.

Mario then came back and kicked Kratos, followed by an uppercut, sending coins flying into the air.

Master Chief grabbed Mario and threw him down to the ground.

He then stomped down on him. He grabbed his energy sword to kill Mario, but Kratos came from behind and grabbed Master Chief.

He then threw him over his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Mario got back up. Kratos noticed this though and took out the Blade of Olympus. He then swung the sword, but Mario again rolled out of the way. Mario got backup and kicked Kratos, knocking him down.

Mario then grabbed Kratos by his feet. He then began spinning around and around and around. When he let go Kratos was sent flying away.

Master Chief came back and began shooting Mario, who took out his cape to deflect the bullets.

Suddenly, Kratos jumped into the air and prepared to swing his blade at Mario.

However, Mario ate another star, and the blade broke on impact against his skin. Mario then did a summersault to land behind Kratos.

Mario prepared to kill Kratos, but that's when he saw a sticky grenade on Kratos.

He jumped back as Kratos exploded. Mario stared across the room and saw that Master Chief had his sniper rifle out.

He fired, but Mario whipped out his reflecting cape, deflecting the bullet, sending it right through Master Chief's helmet, killing him.

Before Mario could leave though, Lara Croft and Nathan Drake came out of a portal. They were still fighting.

Nathan flipped Lara over his should and punched her in the face. Lara however kicked him, getting her off of him. Lara then turned around and Mario punched her. Nathan grabbed his pistol and took it out aiming at Lara.

Before he could pull the trigger though, Lara shot him with her own pistols, over and over. Nathan was dead. She turned around to finish off Mario, but he threw a punch at her, sending her through the portal.

Mario then looked around, seeing if there were any other portals to go through. He found one and took it, wondering what was on the other side.

Meanwhile, Lara appeared in a jungle. Before she could do anything, a knife stuck into the back of her head. She collapsed onto the ground, dead. Her assailant then walked through the portal, awaiting his other opponents.


	7. Mario vs Sonic vs Scorpion

Scorpion and Sonic appeared in the same place, Shao Kahn's coliseum. Also, a cardboard box entered, staying completely still.

"I challenge you to Mortal Kombat," said Scorpion.

"Fine, have it your way," replied Sonic.

Sonic charged Scorpion, with Scorpion throwing his chains at Sonic who dodged them. Scorpion then teleported behind Sonic and unleashed a powerful combo, sending Sonic flying. When Sonic regained his footing, he charged, using his homing attack several times on Scorpion.

Scorpion eventually hit an uppercut, sending Sonic down.

Toasty!

However, when Sonic hit the ground, he unleashed his spin attack. He charged Scorpion, and cut him down to size.

Finish him!

Sonic then began to spin around him, still in his spin attack mode. When he was done, Scorpion was just a pile of flesh.

Sonic wins…..Fatality.

Sonic then went through another portal, once again with the cardboard box following him.

He arrived at the same place as Mario, Mushroom Kingdom, followed by a cardboard box.

They battled immediately, with Mario upper cutting Sonic, sending him through several blocks. Mario then became metal, and he lunged at Sonic. Sonic whipped out the chaos emeralds, using them to become Super Sonic. Super Sonic charged at Metal Mario, who began spinning around. He absorbed Super Sonic into the tornado spin.

When he stopped, Super Sonic was thrown out. However, they stared at one another.

Then they charged. It was an epic battle, neither getting the upper hand. Each matching blow for blow.

Eventually their power ups ran out.

Sonic then went into spin dash, and hit Mario, wounding him. Sonic then charged once more.

Suddenly Mario got up and did another tornado spin, launching Sonic into the air. As Sonic came back down, Mario jumped up with an upper cut, literally taking Sonic's head off.

Sonic fell with a thud, very very dead.

Mario then ran on to the portal, with the cardboard box following closely bhind.


	8. Mario vs Donkey Kong vs Snake vs Connor

Mario was teleported to the original Donkey Kong Game. The cardboard box also appeared. Another Portal opened up, and Donkey Kong showed up.

The two realized that this was very fitting. They were the first two, now they were the last two.

They charged, with Donkey Kong doing a roll, squishing Mario under him. Donkey Kong then picked up Mario and threw him down.

Mario quickly got up and ate a fire flower. He then did his final smash, and shot a wall of fire at Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong however managed to do a hover spin in the air, dodging the wall of flame.

Mario however did not let up and gave Donkey Kong an upper cut, but Donkey Kong dodged this as well.

Mario and Donkey landed onto the arena, neither knowing what to do. They had fighting each other for so long, that they knew what the other would do.

Meanwhile, a white figure dropped down from another portal. Snake noticed this, but stayed inside the box. The white figure sat then lied down next to the box, not wanting to be seen by the other two contenders.

Donkey Kong threw a punch at Mario, who did a summersault, and once he was above Donkey Kong he did a ground slam, knocking Donkey Kong onto the ground. Donkey Kong recovered though, and he threw Mario into the air.

Donkey Kong then jumped up and spun, hitting Mario over and over again.

When Mario hit the ground, he saw that a hammer had dropped down behind him. He picked it up and started swinging up and down. Donkey was able to hop around and avoid most of the swings.

But eventually Mario caught him. Donkey Kong was smashed over and over again in the head with the hammer.

He could literally feel his skull being crushed.

However as soon as it was done, Donkey Kong began to pound the ground, knocking Mario into the air over and over again.

Meanwhile, Connor decided to make his move. He slowly moved towards Mario and Donkey Kong. However Snake tackled Connor, and the two fell through a portal.

Snake and Connor found themselves in Battlefield. Connor jabbed at Snake, who grabbed Connor's arm, punched it, and then kneed him, in the gut.

He then kicked him away. Connor then took out his tomahawk, and slashed at Snake, but he quickly disarmed him. He then blocked a punch from Connor, and got behind him. He put him in a choke hold, and after a struggle, snapped his neck.

Snake dropped the body, and went back to the battle.


	9. Ressurection

Meanwhile, at Sonic's body, the chaos emeralds began to glow. The spun around Sonic, and using their power, brought him back to life.


	10. Who Will Win?

**Place your bet's, who is going to win this All Out Assault? Donkey Kong, Mario, Sonic, or Solid Snake? The fight ends 7/1/3013**


	11. The Final Battle

Donkey Kong looked at Mario, grunting.

They charged, with Mario down cutting Donkey Kong sending him down to the ground.

Mario then landed on top of Donkey, doing a tornado spin, whipping Donkey Kong into the air. Mario then jumped up and upper cut Donkey Kong, sending coins out of his head.

When Donkey Kong landed punched Mario sending him down back to the ground. Donkey Kong landed, and started stomping Mario's head in.

These two utterly hated one another. They had been battling for decades.

Not only that, but Mario seems to always be considered the first Nintendo character ever, when in reality, Donkey Kong was there to. Not only that, but the first game had his name as the title.

Donkey Kong cried out and threw Mario up a ladder. Once Mario was up there, he grabbed a barrel and threw it back down at Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong swat it away, and jumped up, landing right next to Mario.

Mario quickly jabbed at Donkey Kong, stunning him. He then used his metal form, and punched Donkey Kong, sending him onto the next platform.

Mario then jumped over to that platform, grabbing hammer. Before Donkey Kong could get up, Mario swung the hammer, smashing it into Donkey Kong's face.

Donkey Kong went down again, with Mario slamming his hammer against Donkey Kong's skull over and over again. Blood began to come out of Donkey Kong's mouth.

Donkey Kong had to react quickly, throwing his punch at Mario, giving him a really bloody nose.

When Donkey Kong got back up, Mario hopped over to Donkey Kong and landed on him.

He then jumped in front of Donkey Kong grabbed his tie and pulled it, pulling Donkey Kong's face towards Mario so that he could punch it.

He did this again and again. Finally Donkey Kong grabbed Mario and threw him into a ladder, shattering it.

He then grabbed Mario's leg and threw him into the ground, from left to right.

He then stomped on Mario. He grabbed him by his hand, lifted him up, and pounded his fist into Mario's gut, causing Mario to cough up blood.

That's when Solid Snake came down. He landed behind Donkey Kong. He planted a stick bomb on Donkey Kong. However, the ape noticed, and grabbed it.

He threw it aside, into a portal.

Meanwhile in Shao Kahn's coliseum….

"What do I do now? The combatants are gone, and nobody has picked up Scorpion's body yet?"

Suddenly a bomb landed on Scorpion's body, blowing up the pieces. When it was done there was no more Scorpion bits.

"Well that was convenient."

Snake jumped up above Donkey Kong, and kicked him in the face, hard. Donkey Kong dropped Mario, who shot a fire flower at Donkey Kong, knocking him off the platform, onto the bottom ones. **(This is the 75mm. map, meaning the second level of the Donkey Kong game.)**

Mario then turned around, and saw Solid Snake, who had taken out a guided rocket launcher. Snake shot it, and Mario dodged the missile.

But the explosion hit Mario, sending him flying back into a platform, hurting his back. That's when Sonic came through a portal.

He stared angrily at Mario. He dashed at him, but was interrupted by Snake, who grabbed him from behind, and threw him over his shoulder.

When Sonic got back up, Snake was on him, punching him left and right. Sonic then punched back, only for Snake to catch his fist, and hit him with it.

Sonic then head but Snake. He then ran over him and leaped getting to Mario.

When he landed on Mario the two fell through a platform.

Mario was the first to get up. He jumped up and landed on Sonic. However Sonic threw Mario off of him, and hit him with his homing attack. This sends Mario down to the ground.

Meanwhile, Donkey Kong finally got back up. He then jumped up platforms.

Solid Snake got up, and took out his guided rocket launcher, aiming for Mario and Sonic. He fired, and the explosion caused Mario to fall of the platform and Sonic to fly off onto a higher platform.

That's when he looked behind him. Donkey Kong grabbed Snake and threw him to the ground. He stomped down, but Snake rolled aside. He then stabbed Donkey Kong in the leg. Donkey Kong stumbled back.

Snake the jumped up and drop kicked Donkey Kong. But Donkey Kong grabbed Snakes leg and slammed him left and right. He then threw him off, but Snake managed to grab the ledge. He then grabbed grenade ant threw it at Donkey Kong.

The explosion sent him flying. He landed on the same platform as Sonic.

Snake took a fireball to the face. Mario then jumped on top of Snake's head, smashing him down to the ground.

Sonic finally got up. He looked and saw Donkey Kong right next to him. He went into spin mode and prepared to run him over. However, Donkey Kong swatted him aside.

When Sonic landed, he quickly used his homing attack on Donkey Kong, hitting him over and over again. He then jumped up and did a spin, striking Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong then grabbed Sonic and threw him aside. He then clasped his hands together and brought them down on Sonic, smashing him to the ground. He then began pounding the ground, smashing him into the ground.

Snake grabbed Mario and kneed him in the gun. He then kicked him in the face, but Mario blocked it, and did a tornado spin, launching Snake into the air. Mario then turned and looked at Donkey Kong and Sonic battling, with Donkey swinging his fists and Sonic dodging.

Mario jumped over to them and tackled Sonic. They landed on a different platform, where Mario picked up Sonic and did a tornado spin, sending him into the air. As Sonic came down he did a homing attack, hitting Mario and knocking him down.

Mario then turned the tides, grabbing Sonic and throwing him down to the ground. He then began throwing punches left and right at Sonic's face.

Sonic's could taste blood in his mouth. He spit into Mario's face, and then went into spin mode, cutting up Mario. Mario felt himself being sawed up and jumped back. He then lay down, too weak to get back up.

Sonic then returned the favor, and began throwing left and rights at Mario. That was until Snake was thrown at him, knocking him aside. Donkey Kong had thrown Solid Snake at Sonic. He then jumped over to them.

Sonic made a dash at him, but Donkey Kong picked him up and smashed him into the ground. Both Mario and Sonic were down. Snake leaped at Donkey Kong, jumping onto his back.

Meanwhile Mario and Sonic got back up and stared at one another. Sonic jumped at Mario, but Mario jumped aside. Sonic however used his homing attack on Mario, beating him down.

Mario crawled away, trying to grab at his hammer. Sonic however jumped onto Mario and began beating his face in. Mario looked at Sonic. He shot a fireball into Sonic's face, burning his eyes.

Sonic grabbed at his face feeling it burn.

Meanwhile, Snake planted a bomb on Donkey Kong, but Kong picked him up and smashed him to the ground. Donkey Kong then picked up the bomb on him, and shoved it in Snakes face. He then threw him away.

The bomb blew up, killing Solid Snake.

At the same time Mario got his hammer and rammed it against Sonic's face. Sonic clutched his face, still feeling it burn.

Mario slammed his hammer against Sonic's skull again and again and again. He did it one last time until there was a sickening crack. Mario looked down and saw that Sonic's skull had been mashed to pieces. He was dead.

Mario then turned around and saw Donkey Kong.

Mario then jumped up and planted his feet into Donkey Kong's face.

That's when another portal opened up. Mario didn't know where it led but Mario didn't care. Mario tackled Donkey Kong, sending them through the portal.

When they landed, they saw where they had landed. Final Destination, the Super Smash Bros. Map.

Mario however didn't have time to marvel at it, because Donkey Kong rammed his fist into Mario, sending him down.

Mario then jumped up upper cut Mario, sending him down as well.

Donkey Kong they brought a barrel out, with his face on it. Donkey Kong jumped in it. It contained Donkey Kong's special power.

Donkey Kong used his invincibility power up and so did Mario, eating a Star.

They charged.

Mario punched Donkey Kong, followed by a drop kick. Donkey Kong in retaliation picked up Mario and threw him to the ground. Mario jumped up, doing a summersault, and kicking Donkey Kong with both of his feet.

Donkey Kong then brought out his bongos and did a song, sending a wave of power knocking Mario back.

Mario then did a double jump and came back down, crushing Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong quickly got back up, and threw a random barrel at Mario, who got crushed underneath it.

That's when both of their power ups ran out. The two stared at one another and charge. They both jumped up, preparing to strike.

However, Donkey Kong landed the blow, knocking Mario down to the ground. Mario slowly got back up.

Donkey Kong then came back down, and head but Mario into the ground.

Donkey Kong then began to wind up his fist preparing to unleash his most powerful punch. Donkey Kong then released his punch, smashing it into Mario.

Mario literally exploded, with flesh flying everywhere. Donkey Kong looked at his bloody hand.

Donkey Kong roared out, pounding his chest with his fists proclaiming his victory. He had won; he was the video game champion. He then walked into a portal, leaving all of the carnage behind.


	12. Alternate Ending 1

Mario slamed his hammer down on Sonic, preparing to crush him. Sonic then in one last desperate act went into spin form, cutting off Mario's hand. Mario stumbled back, looking at the stump on his hand.

Sonic then took notice of this and jumped up into the air.

Mario then turned back around towards where his opponent stood. But he wasn't there. Sonic landed down on Mario in spin form, cutting him in half vertically. Sonic then layed down catching his breath. He looked up and saw Snake as he grabbed his grendade and threw it down Donkey Kong's throat, blowing the ape to bits.

Sonic then jumped towards Snake. He crashed into him, sending them rolling. Snake got up and took advantage by picking up Sonic and putting him in a headlock.

Sonic could feel teh life being choked out of him. He bit Snake's arm, causing him to loose this grip. He then jumped back and did a spin dash at him.

Snake looked up and saw this, rolling out of the way.

As Sonic passed by though, Snake grabbed his box.

Sonic spun around, hoping to catch Snake. But he wasn't there. He looked around, only seeing a box.

Snake then grabbed his remote detonator, and clicked it.

Snake blew up killing himself. When Sonic had passed by, Snake had placed a bomb on him, but Sonic noticed and had placed it on the box.

Sonic looked back and saw that Snake had been in the box. He then grinned, and ran off, having won this fight of gaming champions.


	13. Alternate Ending 2

Shao Kahn fell through the portal, dropping by the fight. He had realised he had not allowed the previous fight between that blue hedgehog ad Scorpion. He had just been so used to fights that he allowed the fight to continue.

Meanwhile, Sonic jumped kicked Mario, sending him down a platform. Sonic was about to jump after him when suddenly a hammer squashed him down.

Shao Kahn then lifted the weapon, preparing to squash him again. That's when Mario smashed his hammer against Shao Kahn's skull, sending him back.

"Is that your best?" asked Shao Kahn as he got up. Mario charaged, and brought down his hammer, but Shao Kahn threw a spear at him, pinning him to a ladder.

Shao Kahn then pounded his fists against Mario over and over, each time more powerful.

"Feel the wrath of Shao Kahn."

Shao Kahn then powered up his shoulder block and rammed into Mario, causing him to explode into blood and bones.

"You weak pathetic fool!" said Shao Kahn. He then looked at Sonic and jumped towards him. Sonic jumped back, and spin dashed at Kahn.

Kahn however hit him with his hammer knocking him into the ground. He then picked up Sonic from the head and waist. He then slowly ripped him in half.

"It's official, you suck!" said Shao Kahn. He then looked up and saw Solid Snake. He picked up his hammer and threw it at him.

When it hit Snake's head, his skull exploded.

"All to easy." said the Emperour of outworld.

Donkey Kong then looked down at Kahn, who jumped up to Kong.

"Prepare to die!" said Kahn In response Kong roared out, pounding his chest.

Kong jumped up and prepared to smash his fist into Kahn. But Kahn had other plans.

Kahn took out his hammer and did a powerful swing, smashing against Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong exploded into two halfs.

"Shao Kahn wins...flawless victory...FATALITY!"

Shao Kahn then teleported back to his throne.


	14. Alternate Ending 3

Durring the battle between Sonic and Mario, Classic Sonic came out of a portal to help Modern Sonic.

"Sweet," said Modern Sonic. He and his past self then went to go gang up on Mario.

However, the encounter created a time paradox, the result of which caused a chain reaction, that unraveled the very fabric of the space time continuum and destroyed the entire universe.


	15. YOU NEED TO READ THIS

**this is something you need to hear**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**Take care and spread the word, or we will lose out freedoms to express ourselves on the Internet! Repost it on your stories, forums, blogs, anywhere! JUST MAKE IT KNOW! WE HAVE TO STOP THIS!**


End file.
